Twilight Twist
by VeggieVampBabe
Summary: What if Edward wasn't who we thought he was? I do not own Twilight, just this one-shot. Extremely short, but only because I'm not dancing around details we already know. Bella is more rebellious too. FYI


BPOV

Pretty much the first few weeks of my life in Forks, Washington, was hell. The hottie, Edward Cullen, has been ignoring me all week. And it's really starting to piss me off! What have I done to him? Nothing! Sometimes I wish I could just go up to him and ask what his problem is. I mean, look at me! I'm gorgeous! Well, if you get past my insecurities then I am.

EPOV

Fuck Bella. She's been like, stalking me all week and I'm starting to get pissed off with her. I mean, seriously, lay off. You're ugly. I don't like you. Take a hint. Jasper's been saying that I should take some time off and all, but I'm not sure I want to. If I can't face Bella then how am I ever going to be able to…well face someone else. Bella was the type of girl who I knew would hate me if she got to know me. We could only be friends. And trust me, I would be doing her a favor. She's just so ugly! How does anyone stand her?

"Edward, dude, calm the hell down. I'm getting ready to go kill someone with all the anger coming off of you."

I grinned. "Sorry Jasper." He rolled his eyes and continued watching the football game. Arizona against Washington. Hmm. I sat down next to Jasper and was quickly engaged in the game. And then, when Washington beat Arizona, I remembered that was where Bella was from. Ha ha. Even their football team sucks! **[FYI I know nothing about football or anything lol]**

BPOV

I put on my sexiest dress and hot red lipstick and began walking out to Alice's Porsche. Rosalie, Alice and I were going out to a club. Emmett said that Edward would be there, so I figured it would be worth it to go. We blasted the radio in Alice's car, so loud I was sure the cars next to us were shaking every time the bass rang out. When we finally got to the club, called 'P.G.H', I immediately looked for Edward's silver Volvo. I didn't see it.

Alice came up next to me and tapped on my shoulder when she saw me looking around. "Bella, I need to tell you something." Right now my attention was needed elsewhere Alice! I was looking for Edward.

"Not now. Tell me at home or even after I've hooked up with Edward." Both Alice and Rose gagged a bit but I didn't let that bother me. I could be very blunt sometimes, they should know that. We walked into the club and started dancing, but every so often I would check the door looking for Edward.

EPOV

Ugh. Jasper and Emmett were dragging me off to some stupid club called 'P.G.H' or something like that saying that _they_ would be there. That's the only reason I was going. Even my imagination was running slightly wild. Jasper hit me hard on the back. "Come on lover boy." We took the Volvo just because it's what we always take. When we arrived we saw Alice's Porsche and knew the girls would more than likely be inside dancing. I saw Bella when we walked in.

"Oh shit!" I muttered, jumping behind Emmett in a sad attempt that Bella wouldn't see me. Like I said, it was a sad attempt and Bella did see me.

"Edward!" she squealed, running up to me as fast as she could in the dreaded heels she was wearing. They were a completely off color from the dress and lipstick she was wearing and everyone _was_ staring at her. It even made me feel bad for being seen with her. She dragged me out to the dance floor and started grinding on me and I went with it.

We partied until morning.

BPOV

I was dancing with Edward Cullen.

I wasn't sure how long we had been at this club, but it was early because I could see some sunlight rays in the sky. "Hey Edward," I slurred, obviously drunk, "it's sunny for once." Edward's attention snapped out to the window and he dragged me out of the club. This was it! I was going to hook up with Edward.

Edward looked down at me while he buckled me into his Volvo. "Wanna go somewhere?" he asked me. I nodded eagerly. I would go anywhere he wanted to take me. We sped much faster than the speed limit and soon came to a trail. It took us many 30 minutes to get to the spot Edward wanted to go. It was a beautiful meadow that just shined with sunlight. I walked out into the middle of it, laughing.

Looking over to where Edward was, standing in the shadow, I giggled. "Is this where you wanted our first time to be?"

EPOV

I had to disguise my laugh as a cough when Bella asked me if the meadow was going to be for our first time. I took a deep breath and walked into the sunlight, my skin sparkling like diamonds. Bella gasped, fleeing to my side to get a closer look at my skin. "You're beautiful!" she gasped.

I shook my head. "This is the skin of a killer, Bella."

"I don't care. I know what you are."

Gasping, I replied: "Say it. Out loud."

She took a deep breath, trying to steady out the loud and slightly erratic breathing of hers. "Vampire." The word rolled off her tongue like a foreign word. Bella was facing away from me and I had to turn her back around to face me. I let my head fall in shame.

BPOV

So Edward _was_ a vampire! I was right bitches! Jessica owes me a hundred dollars now. "But Bella," he said, taking a few steps back from me. I wanted to follow, but he held up a hand, signaling me to stay where I was. "Sweetie," he began his head down, "I……"

"Just say it Edward!"

EPOV

"I'm not a vampire. I'm gay."


End file.
